This Is War
by Kara Serenity
Summary: Something lurks within the shadows, taking control of the nations that have lost or regained their memories. With time ticking away, can Arthur and the others save the world? Or will the become one with the darkness that consumes them? T for any swearing


**This... is... war.**

~I own only the idea. Not Hetalia or This is War by 30 seconds to Mars**  
**

**_A warning, to the people, t__he good and, the evil._**

**_This... is... war._**

**_To the soldier, t__he civilian, t__he martyr, t__he victim._**

**_This... is... war._**

Foot steps padded down the empty, leaf-filled boulevard.

The jean clad legs moved fast, almost a blur.

The gloved hands connected to the pumping arms held something. A wooden soldier?

The man's face was set in fear, shock, surprise and most of all, determination.

His glasses caught the glare of a streetlight as he ran, his bomber-jacket puffed up slightly with the wind and his cowlick bounced slightly as he ran.

**_It's the moment of truth, it's the moment to lie, t__he moment to live, and the moment to die, t__he moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight!_**

The man whipped around and shouted to the approaching shadows that obviously concealed something that no one else could see in the dusky night.

"Come on! Try me!" He yelled at the wall of darkness that covered everything up to the man. It surrounded him and then everything was gone... except a chipped toy soldier that lay on it's shoulder in the weak streetlight. The silence once again took over and the peacefulness continued without a flaw.

No one would know of the man with the toy soldier.

~TIW~

A little girl stopped, mid-way in visiting a friend, and picked up the soldier, examining it while sitting on the curb. An Englishman with stunning green orbs froze when he saw the soldier.

His huge bushy eyebrows shot straight up, green pools widening and his jaw slackened.

Then he found himself talking. "Where did you get that doll?" He demanded.

The child's head whipped around, revealing a face of a 12 year old child. The Canadian girl blinked, brown orbs studying the Soldier again.

"I found it... Right there." She said, voice sounding deep and nearly ungendered, as she pointed at a spot on the road.

The man blinked and frowned. "Oh really?"

The girl nodded. "Ja- sorry. Yes. Why?" she asked, tilting her head.

"I-it's my c- My friend's... May I have it?" He asked, politely sticking out his hand, memories that had been locked up, now releasing.

The young girl closed her eyes, as if reliving a memory before nodding, giving him the doll. "Be careful vizh it. Yea. Take it." She murmured, getting up and continuing on with her life.

The Englishman looked at the toy and had a new mission.

~TIW~

A tall German man, icy blue eyes and short, blond, gelled back hair, stood, working on a car when the Englishman burst in.

"Ludwig! I need to talk to yew," The short man grabbed his arm and led him into the back, forcing him to sit down.

The Aryan dubbed 'Ludwig' by his counterpart gave a grunt of acknowledgement.

"Have you ever felt like yew ahen't normal?" The Englishman asked, almost suddenly.

"No von truthfully is, Arzhur." 'Ludwig' retorted.

The newly dubbed 'Arthur' frowned, hackles raised. "You know whot I mean!"

'Ludwig' shook his head. "I don't."

The Englishman, Arthur, growled and shoved Ludwig to the group with no problem, standing over him.

"Under the laws of physics, I should have never been able to do that. Unless I wasn't human. We ahen't Ludwig! We ahen't human!" Arthur yelled.

"Get out." Ludwig growled, getting up with malice in his eyes.

Arthur froze. "W-whot?"

"You come into my vorkplace, assault me and try to make me believe zhat I'm not human? Get out. Before I call zhe cops." Ludwig grit out and shoved Arthur out the door, closing and locking it.

Arthur sigh. "Okay. That didn't work..."

~TIW~

Ludwig walked home, holding groceries. It was nearly dark but he didn't care. He was an adult! For crying out loud! So, Ludwig ignored the rustling of the bushes and continued the walk home, starting to feel uneasy.

He sped up his pace just a bit. The rustling grew and was soon beside him. He felt eyes on his when no one was there.

Soon he was jogging. The rustling kept up, getting closer.

Then he flat out ran, dropping the groceries in a spur of panic. He fled, glancing back once. When he did he saw nothing. He turned down an alley and heard footsteps, running after him and ran faster... until he turned down a dead end.

The footsteps slowed and he saw the figure at the end of the alley. He was tall with dark brown hair. Red tinted glasses adorned his face and a bat, spiked with nails rested upon his shoulders.

"Hey Ludwig. Time to go." The man grinned, sounding like a darker version of Alfred from a few days ago.

_The obnoxious American bounced up and down. "Hey Ludwig! Time to go! We're going to Canada's Wonderland~!"_

Ludwig gulped and pulled out his small pistol, pointing it at the man and squeezing the trigger, forcing him onto his knees.

Ludwig worked fast, running up the wall and gripping the edge of the roof, hauling himself up. He fled over rooftops, hearing the Alfred imposter behind him. He saw the building's next wide jump and leapt... But no purchase was found and he fell down, landing harshly on the street below, right on top of a cab. The cab and the other cars stopped.

Soon an ambulance took Ludwig away on a stretcher as Alfred looked down with a frown. "Damn. So close. Oh well. Francey-pants is next." He smirked and took off in the Frenchman's direction.

**_A warning, to the people, t__he good and, the evil._**

**_This... is... war._**


End file.
